Service providers provide a service to subscriber devices. The provision of these services can occur according to a time-based schedule. Thus, subscriber devices need to be time-synchronized to receive the scheduled content offered by the service provider at appropriate times. Accordingly, service providers need to efficiently and accurately calibrate and synchronize local times across subscriber devices in disparate geographic locations.
The present disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.